


Inkstained

by Swordsandthings



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, This has a tiny smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: Jaskier gets wasted every other Friday, every time he finds someone to hook up with. That is, until he meets Geralt, and has to follow a plan to make him fall for him.Basically tattooist Geralt and Jaskier™
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Inkstained

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to What You Know by two door cinema club. Also I'm a baby that has too much work to do so sorry for all the mistakes in this!

The air was cold, still Jaskier felt warm. Alcohol was heating his belly, dulling his senses.

Hours ago he had been performing at a tiny bar. It was Friday, the day they let anyone perform, all you needed was to sign up. Most times, that type of gig was bearable—good even—there were occasions where people would actually listen to him and hum along. Then there were nights like the one he had experienced, where people didn’t give a fuck about whoever was performing, went as far as to criticize their act. Jaskier knew drinking would not solve his problems. But after all, he had payed the fee to perform which came with a free drink and someone had also shoved a coupon for a drink on his tip jar. Most times the money he got on the performances, he tried to save, that night, he hadn’t been sane enough for that.

  
Thankfully the street was empty, Jaskier was stumbling outside, trying to reach the tattoo parlor. Hours ago he had seen a handsome man enter it. He had silver hair and a toned body. The chance of him still being there was slim but jaskier was sure he was a worker at the shop.

  
A bell rang as he opened the door. The man at the counter—the one with silver hair—looked up from something he had been sketching.

  
“Well, hello,” Jaskier tried to throw his sexiest flirt eye stare. The answer he got, wasn’t the best. That card usually only worked on equally drunk people. “I’m here to get a tattoo!” He walked to the counter, expecting a reply.

  
“Perhaps you’re too drunk to get one.”

  
“And how would you know?” Jaskier arched an eyebrow, questioning the other man. “Wait, hold up! Silver hair, two strong arms, a face that looks sculptured by angels. Are you my future boyfriend?”

  
“If you really want a tattoo you can just come back tomorrow. If you want a boyfriend, try tinder.”

* * *

  
Sun was shining on Jaskier’s sleeping face. His clothes had been discarded on his bedroom floor, along with a song he had written for the guy from last night. The usual receipts he got from his drunk self. The man was trying not to think of all he had said, it was a bit embarrassing, at least the small parts he remembered. But Jaskier wasn’t one to back away, he was going to go back to the place and get the guy's number.

  
Jaskier took a bath and got an old white v neck t-shirt he had and tight jeans. He was still going to try to look hot, even if the bags under his eyes ruined the image. He was planning on going for hot emo so he put on a black wool jacket and dark boots.

  
When he entered the tattoo parlour he was thankful to find the same man at the counter. This time he was reading a book.

  
“Hey, I’m here for my tattoo.”

  
The man looked up, his vivid eyed burying themselves in Jaskier’s mind, “Hmm. You need an appointment first. Gotta plan what you want.”

  
“Well can I have one now?”

  
The man typed something on the computer, Jaskier knew he was probably stiffening a grunt. At last he mumbled, “Fine,” and walked away from the desk to enter a room. Jaskier followed him.

  
It was a tiny room with a window that had a view to the back of the building, showing an alley with trash cans, a tree and a bench. Jaskier sat on the chair he was told to.

  
“Do you have anything in mind?”

  
“What's your name?”

  
The man rolled his eyes, they were brown, a really light colour, close to honey when away from the light, “I'm Geralt. And I meant about your tattoo.”

  
“Geralt's a pretty name, I wouldn’t mind getting that tattooed.”

  
“And where would you want it? On your ass?” A woman with dark hair asked. She was by the doorway of the room.

  
“Don't scare away the clients Yennefer.”

  
“No, actually that’s a brilliant idea!” 

  
The woman laughed and left, people trying to flirt with Geralt was always a nice entertainment, unfortunately she had other things to do.

  
Under Geralt’s gaze, Jaskier started to sweat. For a minute he really believed he would give him the tattoo, which he definitely didn’t want.

  
“Ok I actually don’t know what to get. I was just joking.”

  
“You have some piercings. Was it that hard to pick them?"

  
“No?” An awkward pause filled the room. Geralt got up and took a binder from his desk.

  
“That’s my portfolio, try to see if there’s anything you like. Then we can go from there.”

  
“Oh ok, thanks”

* * *

  
Two appointments later and Jaskier still hadn’t been able to pick a design. Well that wasn’t exactly it. So far he had been pretending to not know what to get so he could hang out with Geralt. It had been a really nice way to get to know more about him, even if he was hard to scavenge.

  
“Maybe a tattoo isn’t for you."

  
“Perhaps but don’t you want to get some coin? That’s not something you should tell your clients.”

  
“I usually want to have satisfied costumers. Not people that leave and hate what they just got,” Geralt kept sketching. Moments like those were the ones Jaskier used to appreciate the other man. His arms were muscular and filled with intricate designs. 

  
“I’ve been noticing you have some piercings."

  
Geralt grunted in agreement.

  
“How many?”

  
“Eight,” Jaskier looked over Geralt’s body once again counting the spots he could see. Two tiny silver rings on his left ear and a simple stud on the right. Once he had been wearing one on the right brown. And Jaskier was sure he had his nipples pierced. And in an Instagram pic Jaskier had seen him wearing one on his lip. That was seven. Jaskier gasped before he could even force his brain to come up with any other justification.

  
“What?” for once Geralt’s grunt came out in form of words. He turned around from his desk to look at jaskier

  
“Do you…” Jaskier arched his eyebrows making a face. Geralt did not get his message, they definitely had to work on their nonverbal non grunting communication. “Do you have a dick piercing?” Geralt’s cheeks got a pink tint and he turned back to his work. “Oh my gosh you totally do!” And Jaskier was definitely attracted by it. A couple more indecent questions passed his mind, he decided to keep them to himself.

* * *

  
Jaskier went to see Geralt working more often than not and once in a while Geralt came to see his gigs. They actually got to talk during those times, sometimes their friends joined them.

One night after a good concert, Jaskier decided to visit the parlour. Geralt was closing up the shop when the man arrived.

  
“Kinda feel like getting a late night snack,”

  
“Lets go to that burger shop then,” The restaurant in question was a couple of streets away. It was usually open all through the night because of its location near bars. During the day they served gourmet burgers and during the night they sold cheap sandwiches and simple burgers.

  
They were sitting at a table by the window. Jaskier was playing footsie with Geralt. Even if the man was wearing a straight resting bitch face, Jaskier knew he wasn’t bothered by it. They heard other people talk, their relationship had reached a point where it wasn’t needed for any of them to speak. Comfortable silence clung to their table. Unfortunately for Geralt, Jaskier grew tired of it. They had a tray with fries and several sauces in a tiny plate. Jaskier got some sauce with his middle finger.

  
“You got something there,” he lifted himself from his chair to reach across the table and drizzle the sauce on Geralt’s nose and cheek. He grunted. Jaskier was still laughing lowly as Geralt murmured something about him being a three year old.

  
Then, Geralt reached across the table, just like Jaskier had done, minus the sauce. His thumb brushed Jaskier’s bottom lip, softly forcing his lips to part and he murmured, “You had something there,” Jaskier gasped, admiring Geralt’s balls. Well he had already imagined them in his mind several times but now he was actually seeing a brave Geralt he had never seen, a brave one at human interactions. Needless to say that Jaskier’s felt his skin get warmer. Before he had actually had a bit of ketchup on his lip, he licked it and found the salty taste still there.

  
“You know, I never got to see that piercing,” Jaskier said. Geralt looked away, thinking. “Maybe I’m just a curious costumer that wants to see an example to see if they would—”

  
“I don’t want a curious costumer,” Jaskier’s heart dropped, knowing that Geralt was finnaly gonna tell him to fuck off and never come back to the parlour. “i want someone that actually wants something.”

  
 _“Oh!_ I definitely want something! Why do you think I pretended to want a tattoo. Okay, yeah, maybe I just wanted to hook up with you in the beginning but now I want you. Even when you criticize my singing and tell me to walk when you have that cool bike. Or—’

  
“Ok Jaskier. I get it,” They stayed quiet for a while longer, eating the food they had left. Jaskier was smiling through it and when he wasn’t looking, Geralt smiled fondly too.

  
After a while they were leaving, Geralt was putting on his dark jean jacket when he finally decided to ask, “my place or yours?”

  
Jaskier gasped, “You—i thought you wanted something serious!”

  
“And I do.”

  
“Then where are my flowers and I don’t know, my four dates. Oh! And my first kiss!”

  
“I thought all those times you went to see me counted as dates.” Jaskier shrugged in agreement, he had a point, they had been seeing each other for three months at least. 

  
“Yeah you’re right. Plus I kinda want to see your dick,” Jaskier smiled as Geralt rolled his eyes and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

  
Geralt's home was simple. The entire apartment had a sorta of gloomy look, with its simple furniture and hardcore decoration. There was a wall that had several skulls hanging.

  
They went straight to the bedroom. One wall was painted grey, a picture of the sea was framed on it. The rest of the walls were bare and white. Jaskier was fast to sit on the bed and take off his floral shirt. Geralt sat beside him, hand reaching out to hold Jaskier’s. The man with short hair followed the lead and sat on Geralt’s lap as if it was his own personal throne. They kissed for a while, deep and passionate. When they parted to catch air, Jaskier skimmed along Geralt’s jawline with his nose, he started leaving kisses on his collarbone, he took a while longer on his pulse point, kissing and bitting lightly. Leaving marks in every place his tender lips touched.

  
“ _Jaskier_ ,” Geralt was out of breath as he tipped Jaskier’s head up, making him hold eye contact.

  
“You're so beautiful,” Geralt bloomed under the praise, noticing Jaskier lick his own lips after he dropped the compliment.

  
Long fingers caressed Geralt’s side. Those hands, used to playing instruments, ended up falling on his nipples, squeezing them experimentally until the nubs got hard. Seconds later, he started sucking them. Geralt's hands reached for Jaskier's head, brushing his hair.

Jaskier was starting to grind on Geralt’s lap, feeling impatient. Getting the cue Geralt unbuttoned his trousers and adjusted his underwear so it was sitting behind his balls, leaving himself in display.

  
“You could’ve gotten one with a diamond,” Jaskier said as he started touching Geralt’s cock, finger touching the head and playing with the piercing.

  
“Why? Is it not pretty enough like this?”

  
“It is. Not to sound like a creep but it’s even better than I imagined and the diamond could get lost in my ass or something,” Jaskier smiled and kissed Geralt’s nose, trying to ease him. Soon he started stroking his cock. He was still wearing some rings on the hand he was using, the sensation wasn’t new to Geralt due to what he had went through with his past hookups but it was definitely appreciated. It was the feeling of skin and metal for a while until Geralt came over their stomachs. Then he helped Jaskier that had been humping his leg to get release.

* * *

  
Son was shining over Jaskier’s face. He was cuddling Geralt, the tiny spoon. For a while the man only heard his rested breathing, he kissed the back of his neck softly, brushing some of his hair.

  
“Good morning.”

  
“Morning,” Geralt turned around to face Jaskier, pulling him closer and kissing him on the cheek. They let themselves stay like that for a while, basking in the warmth of eachother and the sunlight.

Then, 

"I have to get up, have a monster to hunt."

"What!"


End file.
